The invention involves a connection fitting for fastening or coupling long bodies, for example hoses, corrugated hoses, pipes, cables, or the like, to an opening, especially to a passageway or a hole, for example in a wall of a housing or the like, wherein the connection fitting has an axially protruding or extending fastening projection in the plug-in direction, which is divided into retaining tongues by slots running essentially in the axial direction. On the outer side of these tongues, at least in the fastening position, are arranged approximately radially outwardly protuding retaining projections, such that when the fastening projection is inserted into the opening of the passageway or similar opening, the retaining tongues reach beyond the edge of the opening in the fastening position. The retaining tongues grasp at least partially behind this edge, and spaced from the retaining projections at least one detent is arranged which, in the fastening position, rests against the oppositely-lying opening edge of the opening which has been grasped behind.
A connection fitting of this type is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,068,496. In order to be able to compensate for different thicknesses or strengths of the housing wall or different spacings of the two side edges of the opening, according to this patent, a take-up nut or coupling ring is provided which can be screwed on the outer side of the connection fitting and is thereby axially adjustable, with the front end facing the housing wall forming an adjustable detent. Depending on the thickness or strength of the wall, this coupling ring can be adjusted through a greater or lesser distance in the axial direction by the screw movement, so that the opening edges are thereby clamped between the retaining projections of the fastening projections, on the one hand, and the coupling ring, on the other hand. This constitutes a relatively expensive construction, both with respect to manufacturing and assembly. The actual connection fitting thus requires a threading on the outer side and, in addition, the coupling ring screwable onto this threading. Furthermore, the appropriate adjustment of this coupling ring into the proper position is necessary during assembly.